Everyone Dreams
by Chubby Bunny the III
Summary: Aidou has a crush on yori. His thoughts about the mysterious girl. Can be seen as onesided love. Important Author notes.


Everyone Dreams

.

.

.

An Aidori fan fiction – I do not own anything or anyone from this fiction

A human and a vampire together?

Well the very idea was ridiculous!

High noble vampires just didn't go spending time with mortals. It just simply wasn't done and that was that.

At least this was the belief I had when I was very young, that I believed in, I even looked down at vampires who were friends with mortals, except for my pureblood prince, but he was an exception. Until the faithful day that I saw her, yes, I Hanabusa Aidou, well known playboy, fell for a mortal girl.

I didn't even know her name, I didn't even know why she was there and since she wasn't screaming with the other girls she wasn't there for me. But she was different and it wasn't just because she would stand under that tree and not even try to run up and plow down the perfects to get to me.

Unlike the vampire females in his class with their long flowing hair, she had short hair like many mortals did in this school. It didn't even reach her shoulders, but it still made her look regal. It was an auburn color that leaned more toward orange or blonde. So I had decided that it would be a mix of those. It curled underneath and framed her face perfectly and brought out her brown eyes. It was at that moment I started to like short hair instead of the long waves of hair that the vampire women sported.

I doubt anyone noticed that the way she walked was also regal, like royalty. To others it probably looked like a casual lazy walk even. But I had spent a lot of time among mortals in this school and I knew that this was no casual walk.

Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. That I would have liked to stare into once in a while but like always she never once came to see me or even to talk to me. Her eyes might have even seemed lazy and dull. She never showed that much interest in anything, well when ever I saw her at the gates, which was pretty rare in itself, she never showed any emotion.

I did finally figure out why she came to that gate for the first few weeks that classes had started at the school. And when I figured out that she was merely looking out for her friend, Yuuki Cross, let me tell you it was a cold day in the dorm that week. I never did figure out her name thou.

And I started to accept it. The girl with the brown hair and chocolate eyes was never going to come up to me and talk. She rarely even came to the gate anymore, sometimes, rarely; she would be underneath the shade of the tree to look over the sea of girls that would crowd the gates and walls.

I must admit that at first I was rightfully pissed off. I mean how a human girl much less any girl dare ignore my presence as if I wasn't there! I even misled myself saying that she must have been slow or stupid. Once again at these thoughts I was sent to Kaname's office to discuss the reason that ice was not allowed in the dorms. Not my fault that Kain walked underneath a rather large icicle growing from the ceiling.

It turned out that my only condolence was to dream. So I tried not to think of her at all unless I was dreaming, it seemed safer.

So I would dream at first that I could at least have one word with her. To talk like normal people for at least one day, to see her smile at one of his stupid jokes, or to dream about how her lips might feel or taste like under mine. I never dreamed of her as a rabid fan girl or a fainting one, she just didn't seem to be that type of girl. But that was all they were dreams, just simple every day dreams, not as real or as good as the real thing.

But when I was having a dream it seemed so realistic, like it was really happening. I almost got caught once, my cousin asked what I was dreaming about and when I asked why he would have to ask. He said that some nights instead of moving around and screaming out random things on the nights I dreamed about that girl I didn't move a muscle, a fact that I will always be grateful too. Thank god Ruka came in at that moment screaming about how I stole something from her. Tch where's the trust I ask you.

Everyone in my class just thought of her as Yuuki's best friend. But I knew she was something more although I couldn't be sure, I mean it might have just been the obsession I was having. No one in the night class knew a lot abut her when I would just simply drop a casual question about the girl. I mean they didn't even know her name! They called her Yuuki's friend, but it didn't seem right to be. So I just called her that girl, of course this was only in my head. I'm sure that if the actual girl ever found out her emotionless eyes would bring to life a fury never known to mankind. I know that "that girl" is not better than "Yuuki's friend" but still I gave it to her so it was better.

That girl had the patience of a saint, and to this day no ones been able to get by it. But I get the impression that if anyone ever did it would be as scary as hell but pretty cool too. I just hoped I was around to see it…I wonder if I should have set Ruka on to her….Ruka was as annoying as hell so maybe she could get past that shield.

Aidou shook his head as he remembered his obsession with that girl. Aidou let out a small smile before picking up his suitcase. He lagged behind the group of vampires that were leaving the school; he looked back at the school that had been his home for sometime. He had never even figured out her name. He wanted to leave yet he didn't. But what was worse was that he had a feeling that if that girl was with him then maybe he wouldn't feel this sad, wouldn't feel this down.

He shook his head before following the group down the path and leaving this school for good.

After all, all he really ever had of that girl was his dreams. And after he left this school he knew that he'd still have his dreams about "that girl"

And all thou he knew it sounded terribly sappy, if that was all he could get well that was enough.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Author's note: **This story is actually what Aidou's dream is for my other fanfiction Full Red Moon. I will have two more oneshots before I post the main story. All three fanfics are a sort of prologue before The Full Red Moon is released in May-June. So look forward to Shiki and Rima's prologue as well as Ruka and Kain's coming out some time around April!


End file.
